Ash and his girls
by Trainer1232
Summary: This is a short series featuring Ash and various girls that he's met. I'm willing to take ideas for chapters but no gurantee that I'll do your suggestion. Warning this is an M story. Multiply shippings.
1. Chapter 1

Ash and his girls

By: Trainer1232

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a lemon story so it might not be that great. So without further delay here is Ash and his girls.**

**Warning this is an M story**

**Chapter 1: Misty**

Ash, Brock and Misty were running through a forest to find a pokecenter so they could get out of a storm that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. After a few minutes of running Ash and his friends were able to find a pokecenter.

"Welcome." said Nurse Joy with the usual smile that all Nurse Joys seem to have.

"Nurse Joy you steal my beating heart," said Brock as he again tried to flirt with yet another Nurse Joy.

"Brock when will you ever learn that no Nurse Joy will ever fall for you flirting?" says Misty as she drags brock by the ear to some part of the pokecenter.

"Sorry about that Nurse Joy" says an aplogetic Ash.

"It's perfectly alright, I assume you three will want a room so you can stay out of the storm?" asks Joy

"Yes please" replies Ash.

"You're in luck, I just happen to have a room left with two beds. Is that alright?" asks Joy

"That's perfect" Ash replies with a grin. "Perfect maybe tonight will be the night that I finally get Misty to sleep with me." Ash thinks to himself.

As Misty and Brock return from parts unknown Ash tell them that he was able to get a room with two beds in it. "So Brock you take one bed and Misty and I will take the other?" Ash asks.

"Sure I see no problem with that, do you Misty?"

Misty doesn't replay right away because as soon as she heard that the room had two beds she began thinking of a plan. A plan that would involve her finally getting to have her way with Ash.

"Misty is that alright with you?" Brock asked again annoyed that Misty didn't answer the first time.

"Yeah, yeah sure it's fine." "Pefect as soon as Brock is out like a light I'll make my move." Misty thought mentally to herself.

Later that night the gang were settling in for the night with Brock in one bed and Misty and Ash in the other. After waiting a while Misty checked to make sure that Brock was knocked out.

"Perfect now time to make my move." thought Misty

Misty turned over to face Ash only to find him asleep as well.

"Fuck, not Ash too." thought Misty. "I think I'll wake him up in a way that we'd both enjoy." Misty said to herself before going under the sheets so that she could get Ash's pants and underwear off him.

"Holy shit he's huge!" Misty almost exlcaimed after taking Ash's underwear off. "Guess I'd better get started."

Misty moved closer to Ash's flaccid member soon taking as much as she could into her mouth. What wasn't in her mouth was being massaged by her hand. Misty could feel Ash's member become larger and harder in her mouth as she continued to suck Ash's cock.

"Mmmmm...feels...good." was all that Misty could hear coming out of Ash's mouth.

Misty's blowjob went on for awhile until she felt Ash's member twitch in her mouth before errupting in her mouth. Although the semen was salty she swallowed it all without letting a single drop escape her mouth. Just as she was getting out from under the sheets she hears Ash waking up from his sleep. When Ash sees Misty coming from under the sheets he is speechless as one of his fantasies has just come true.

"Misty that was wonder." Ash complements Misty.

"Thanks Ash, I've wanted to do that for a while now." replies misty with a wink.

"Well Misty how about try something that I've wanted to do?"

"Ash I thought you'd never ask."

Ash and Misty adjust themselves so that they are in a postion that will allow Ash to eat Misty out. Ash started to lick the folds of Misty's pussy causing jolts of pleasure to go through her body.

"That's it Ash lick me faster make me cum Ash, make me cum!" yelled Misty while Ash had brushed her clit with his nose as he started to move faster. An idea came into Ash's head and he moved one of his hands up to Misty's pussy and shoved two fingers in and started to finger fuck Misty and an increasing pace.

"Oh Ash that feels so good!"

Just as Ash started to pump his fingers even faster he felt Misty's inner walls constrict and he soon recieved a mouth full of Misty's cum.

"Damn Mist you taste really good."

After Misty recovered from the orgasam that she just had, she pulled Ash into a heated kiss for a few seconds before breaking for air. Misty looked down and saw that Ash was still hard.

"Come now Ash, stick that beast inside of me."

Ash moved so that the head of his cock was at Misty's entrance. Ash shoved his penis into Misty whiched caused her slight pain from Ash being so big. After a while the pain subsided and pleasure started to fill Misty.

"Ash fuck me harder, faster." Misty groaned

Ash heard Misty and started to speed up his pace. Ash also started to slam into Misty causing her even more pleasure. Ash soon felt Misty constict around his member and this increased his pleasure as well.

"Ash I'm going to cum soon." Misty was able to say through pleasure.

"Me too Misty." Ash said as he felt his balls tighten.

Just as Ash was about to pull out of Misty he felt her wrap her legs around him.

"Ash I want to cum inside me. Fill me up with your cum."

Ash obliged since he didn't have much of a choice. With one final thrust Ash shoved his dick in Misty causing her to orgasam. This set Ash off as well and he came inside of Misty.

"Ash that was wonderfull, better than I ever expected." Misty panted trying to recover from the intense orgasam that she just had.

"Same here Mist, that was absolutely wonderful." Ash was able to say before falling asleep.

Misty placed her head on Ash's shoulder before falling asleep with a smile knowing that the wouldn't be the last time that they had sex.

**End**

**A/N: Well here it is my first attempt at a story like this. R&R and let me know if I should continue with this series. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and his girls

By: Trainer1232

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Warning this is an M story**

**Chapter 2: May**

While traveling through Hoenn Ash, Brock, Max and May have seen many great things. All these great sights could not compare to what was in front them now. Ash and the gang had decided to check into a pokecenter after a long day of traveling.

"Finally a pokecenter where we can relax." said a very exhausted Ash and May.

"Nurse Joy, I would travel to the ends of the earth to..." Brock was cut off as Max grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away from Nurse Joy.

"Sorry about that Nurse Joy, Brock always does that." apologized Ash.

"Quite all right. Now I assume you'll want to be checking in?"

"Yes. Do you have two rooms available?" asked Ash

"Why yes I do. Here are your room keys and will that be all?"

"Just healing our pokemon. Thanks Nurse Joy."

Ash and May have been secretly together for months now and they wanted to have some time to themselves without Brock or Max getting in the way. Every time that the group had a chance to rest either Brock or Max would always stick near both Ash and May.

"Well it sure was fortunate that Nurse Joy had two room available huh Ash?" asked may while she placed her head on Ashes shoulder.

"Sure was, now we'll be able to have some time to ourselves." replied Ash

"Why would you two need time together alone?" asked Max as he appeared out of nowhere.

"It's nothing Max!" both Ash and May exclaimed together.

"Here Max, Nurse Joy gave us two rooms so you and Brock can take one and me and your sister will take the other one." said Ash as he handed Max a room key.

As night time came around Max and Brock headed to their room while Ash and May headed to theirs. As Ash and May get settle into the room Ash heads to the bathroom to get washed up. When Ash comes out he finds May laying across the bed with a grin on her face.

"You know Ash we've been together for a few month now and I want to do something special for you." says May in a very seductive way.

As Ash approached the bed May pulled him into a heated kiss. Ash returned the embrace deepening the kiss. As the kiss continued Ash moved his hands to May's breasts and began molding them in his hands causing her to moan into the kiss.

"Oh Ash that feels so good, keep going." moaned May.

Ash started to take off May's shirt revealing her C almost D cup breasts. The cool air of the room causing her nipples to become errect.

"No bra May? You must of been planning this for a while huh?" asked Ash

"Yeah I've been planning this for a couple of days and you know what, I'm not wearing panties either Ash."

Ash moved his head down and started to suck on May's breasts as she started to remove his shirt revealing his toned body. May then started to remove Ash's pants and underwear but not before grabbing his crotch.

"Wow Ash you're pretty big down there huh?" asked May as she became slightly wet.

Ash simply nodded while taking off May's biker shorts revealing her shaven pussy. As he moved down towards her pussy Ash planted kisses all along May's stomach causing her to moan from the pleasure and causing her to become even wetter.

"Ash turn around, I want to suck your big cock while you lick my pussy." said May in an almost commanding voice.

Ash and May moved so that he was on the bottom and May was on top in a sixty-nine position. While he started to lick her pussy May took his cock into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down Ash's member.

"Wow May you tasted really sweet." said Ash before he returned to lick May's pussy.

May responded by bobbing even faster taking more of Ash's member into her mouth which caused the trainer even more pleasure. This in turn cause Ash to lick May faster and stick his tounge deeper into her pussy.

"Oh Ash that's it, keeping doing it just like that!" May yelled as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

Ash felt the walls of May constict around his tounge signaling that May was close to orgasam.

"Ash I'm gonna...CUM!" May said before she flooded Ash's face with her juices.

Ash just simply scrapped off May's juices before sticking his fingers into his mouth..

"I'll never get tired of that taste." said Ash

"Ash I want you to fuck me now!" yelled May

Ash moved over May so that the head of his dick was aligned with entrance of May's pussy. Ash looked at May who gave him the nod to continue. Ash started to push his member into May until he found a barrier.

"May you're still a virgin?" asked Ash

"Yes Ash, I wanted my first time to be with some one special like you." replied May

May gave Ash the nod to continue so he pulled out a little before shoving right back in breaking her barrier. This caused May to cry out in pain which made Ash feel bad that he hurt his girlfriend. As he started to pull out May stopped him.

"Don't worry Ash, it's supposed to hurt the first time." said May seeing the concerned look on Ash's face. "Keep going it'll be alright."

Ash started to pump in and out of May at a slow pace replacing her pain with pleasure.

"Ash speed up, I want you to fuck me faster." said May

Ash started to pump in faster causing May to moan in pure pleasure.

"Damn May your pussy is so tight. I don't think I'll be able to last much longer." groaned Ash as he was felt his orgasam fast approaching.

"Ash fuck me faster and harder."

Ash started to speed up and started slamming in and out of May's pussy causing them both great deals of pleassure.

"Ash I feel like I'm gonna cum soon."

"So do I May"

"Oh Ash I love your cock inside of me. I'm gonna CUM!" exclaimed May as she climaxed all over Ash's member.

This set Ash off as he started to cum inside May's pussy filling her up with his seed. Ash pulled out of May and lie next to her in bed, both trying to recover from the intense love making they just did.

"Oh Ash I love you so much."

"I love you too May."

**End**

**A/N: Please R&R, no flames and if you want to see Ash with some just message me who it is. No gurantee that I'll do your paring. I'll update when I can but I won't be updating often because I'll be in school. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and his girls

By: Trainer1232

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Warning this is an M story**

**Chapter 3: Dawn**

With the Wallace Cup at an end we find Dawn, Ash and Brock celebrating Dawn's victory. Brock cooked something special while Dawn and Ash were relaxing by Lake Valor shoreline and just watching the clouds while waiting for Brock to finish cooking.

"I still can't believe I actually won the Wallace Cup." said an excited Dawn

"I knew you could do it Dawn, all you had to do was believe in yourself." said Ash

"Thanks Ash, you always know what to say to make a girl happy." said Dawn

"Dawn lets meet later tonight in your room so I can give you a special reward." said Ash with a slight grin.

"Okay Ash, I think I have a pretty good idea what you have in store." relpied Dawn with a smile.

Ash and Dawn have had a sexual relationship for many months and Brock had absolutely no clue. Every now and then when Ash and the gang would stop and rest Ash and Dawn would sneak off to get in a quick session while Brock was cooking. Later that night Dawn is waiting in her room for Ash to show up.

"Dawn open up. It's me Ash." said Ash through the door.

"Be right the Ash." came Dawns reply

"You ready to recieve your special reward Dawn?" asked Ash as he started to approach the young coordinator.

"More than ready." replied Dawn before Ash pulled her into a heated kiss.

As they were kissing Dawn could feel Ash groping her B cup breasts causing her to moan slightly into the kiss. Dawn had given up wearing a bra and panties long ago because they only got of the way of her and Ash's lovemaking. After breaking from the kiss both Ash and Dawn began removing their clothes and moved to the bed.

"Damn Dawn you seem to get more and more beautiful everytime I see you like this." said Ash causing Dawn to blush slightly at his compliment.

"Come now Ash let's get this party started." said Dawn in a very seductive way causing Ash's cock to stir slightly at her words.

Ash got on his knees between Dawn's legs and started to lick the outside of her pussy. Dawn was on the bed moaning in pleasure which caused Ash to go faster and stick his tongue inside of her. Ash knew just what to do in order to get Dawn to cum and hard.

"Oh god Ash that feels so good. Lick me faster and harder, make me cum." Dawn was able to say before she started to moan even more.

Ash started to lick faster and push his tongue deeper in to Dawn causing jolts of pleasure to corse its way through her body. Ash kept pushing deeper into Dawn and he soon felt her inner walls constict around his tongue signaling that Dawn was close to orgasam.

"Oh god I'm gonna...I'm gonna...CUM!" Dawn yelled out as she felt her orgasam rip its way through her body.

Ash got a mouthful and faceful of Dawn's cum and he licked up what was left. Ash got two fingers and scrapped off Dawn's cum and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"I'll never get tired of tasting your cum Dawn." said Ash

"Ash come on it's my turn to make you cum." Dawn said before moving so that she was directly in front of Ash's hard member.

Dawn leaned forward and took as much of Ash's cock into her mouth as she could. She began bobbing her head and massaging what wasn't in her mouth with her hand.

"Dawn your so good." moaned Ash as he felt Dawn flick the head of his cock with her tongue.

This made Dawn double her efforts and she started giving hard sucks on Ash's cock trying to milk his cock for all it was worth. This was causing Ash a great amount of pleasure.

"Dawn I'm gonna cum soon" Ash said as he felt his balls tighten as he approached climax.

"Cum for me baby, fill my mouth with your seed." Dawn said in a seductive manner which pushed Ash over the edge causing him to cum in her mouth.

Dawn swallowed every single drop before licking her lips. Dawn looked down and saw that Ash was still hard and ready to go another round.

"Come on Ash shove your cock in my pussy and fill me up." said Dawn

Ash and Dawn shifted so that Dawn was on bottom and Ash was between her legs with his cock aimed at her entrance. Ash started to insert his cock into Dawns waiting pussy until his cock was fully sheathed in her.

"Ash I never get tired of this feeling." moaned Dawn as she felt Ash's hard member inside of her.

"Damn how do you keep this cunt so tight Dawn?" asked Ash as he started to thrust in and out of Dawn causing her to moan.

"I'm always tight for you baby" said Dawn while she enjoyed having Ash thrust in and out of her.

Soon Ash and Dawn felt that familiar feeling. Ash started to speed up his thrusting causing Dawn to moan in pure pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum soon Dawn" said Ash.

"Me too, lets cum together Ash" replied Dawn.

Soon Ash couldn't take it anymore and he shoot his load into Dawn which set her off. Ash pulled out of Dawn and layed next to her.

"Ash that was wonderful. It gets better everytime."

"Well Dawn I hope you enjoyed your reward."

"I loved it Ash, and I love you" Dawn said before falling asleep.

"I love you too Dawn" Ash managed to say before falling asleep next to Dawn.

**End**

**A/N: Please R&R, no flames and if you want to see Ash with some just message me who it is. No gurantee that I'll do your paring.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ash and his girls

By: Trainer1232

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Warning this is an M story**

**Chapter 4: Anabel**

It was the night after Ash had first attempted to beat the Battle Saloon Maiden Anabel. Ash was feeling fustrated that he'd lost so easily to her. May, Brock and Max were all feeling sorry for the companion and close friend. They tried and tried but they just could not cheer up their down hearted friend.

"Come on Ash don't feel so down." said May

"May is right Ash, lots of people fail the first time they try something." said Max not realizing that what he said could be misunderstood by his sister.

"MAX! Don't say things like that." said a slightly angered May.

"What did I saw wrong May?" replied Max.

"It's okay Max, I understand what you mean." said Ash not wanting the two sibblings to fight.

"Why don't you guys wash up? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." said Brock.

"Okay" the other three replied.

"I think I'll take a walk and get some air before dinner." said Ash as he started walking down a path. "I just don't understand how Anabel's pokemon were able to attack without her telling them which attack to use." Ash thought to himself as he walked through the forest.

Ash is walking until her hears a noise and he decides to see what it is. He followed the direction that the noise came from and found himself at a lake. This was not just any lake, this was the lake that he first meet Anabel. As Ash takes a seat along the shoreline and discovers a shirt, pants, socks and shoes gathered in a pile near by. After looking at the pile of clothes Ash sees something more.

"What do we have here?" Ash says in a curious manner. "A bra and panties? These are a girls clothes!" Ash almost exclaims loud enough to wake any pokemon near by.

Just as he says this Ash hears a splash come from the lake. He turns in time to see a figure rise to the surface of the water. Ash couldn't believe what he say before him.

"Wow she sure seems beautiful." said a dazed Ash

Little did he know that the girl who he thought was beautiful was none other than Anabel. By this time Anabel had seen Ash looking at her. Anabel had begun working on a plan to see if the young trainer had any sort of feelings for her. Anabel had made a plan and started walking towards Ash.

"Ash what the hell are you doing here?" Anabel asked acting like she had no idea he was even there before.

"Anabel? Oh my, I'm so sorry." Ash apologized trying to hide the blush on his checks.

"Are you some kind of perv Ash? Spying on a girl while she's swimming. I should report you to officer Jenny." threatened Anabel

"Anabel I'm so sorry. I'll do anything just don't report me to Jenny." Ash pleaded

"Perfect. I got him just where I want him." Anabel thought as she realized that Ash had fallen right into her trap. "Okay Ash I won't report you but, you've got to do something for me." Anabel said

"Anything" Ash replied

"I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard." said Anabel as she approached Ash.

Ash was at a loss for words since he didn't expect Anabel to ask him that. Anabel growing tired of the silence did something that surprised Ash even more. She forced her lips to his and started a heated kiss. The more Ash tried to resist the kiss the more he enjoyed it. The kiss only broke when the two need some air.

"Wow Anabel that was amazing. I didn't take you as someone who would do that. I thought you were the shy type." Ash said catching his breath.

"Well I only act like that around strangers so they don't get too scared to battle me." Anabel replied

"Well I think I'm going to enjoy this." Ash said as he and Anabel lay on the ground.

"First things first Ash." Anabel said as she started removing Ash's clothes.

Once his jacket and shirt were off Ash started to grope Anabel's B cup breasts. Ash molded the globes of flesh in his hand licking around the nipple causing Anabel to moan in pleasure. Ash then proceeded to do the same the other breast getting another moan from the frontier brain. Ash then slid one hand down Anabel's body towards her moist slit feeling no resistance meaning that she was shaven. Ash started to rub the outside of her pussy before sticking two fingers inside of her.

"Oh god Ash that feels so good." Anabel moaned as pleasure rolled through her body.

Ash then began pumping his fingers in and out of Anabels pussy causing her to let out a loud moan.

"Ash if you keep this up I think I'm gonna cum." Anabel said as she felt a familiar feeling approach.

Ash removed his fingers from Anabel's pussy causing her to groan from the loss.

"Anabel lie down." Ash commanded ashe moved down towards her pussy which was dripping wet.

Ash stuck out his tongue and began to lick the juices from around Anabel's slit. Ash started to lick faster as more and more juices started to flow.

"Oh god I can't hold it anymore Ash. I'M CUMMING!" Anabel exclaimed as she climaxed all over Ash's face.

"Wow Anabel, you taste better than May." Ash commented as he scrapped some of her cum off his face and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"Ash do you mean it?" Anabel asked as she blushed a crimson red at Ash's comment.

"Sure do." Ash said with a smile.

"Now Ash let me return the favor you just did." said Anabel as she swithced places with Ash.

Anabel put her lips to Ash's cock and gave it a kiss before licking up and down the shaft of his erect member. Anabel then proceeded to take as much of the 9 inch cock as she could into her mouth rubbing what wasn't in her mouth with her hand.

"Damn Ana this feels great." Ash moaned as he felt Anabel speed up her bobbing.

Anabel was glad that Ash was enjoying the blowjob she was giving him. Anabel soon felt Ash twitch in her mouth and she knew he was close.

"I don't think I can last much longer." said Ash as he felt himself close to climax.

Hearing this Anabel then proceeded to go down further on Ash's cock giving hard forceful sucks as she went. This soon became to much for Ash as he felt that he could no longer stave of his release.

"Anabel I'm gonna cum!" Ash said

Anabel removed her mouth from Ash's cock and began pumping him wanting his seed. She soon got what she wanted as Ash errupted cumming all over her face with some landing on her chest and hair.

"Wow you sure came a lot Ash." Anabel said as she got some of Ash's cum on one of her fingers and placed it in her mouth. "Ash you taste fantastic." Anabel said as she felt something come over her.

She soon felt her body heat up and she could no longer control herself. She wanted, no, needed Ash to fuck her.

"Ash I want you to fuck me right now." the Saloon Maiden said as she lie on the ground spreading her legs to reveal her pussy to Ash.

Ash's cock soon returned to full hardness at the sight of Anabel. Ash crawled closer to Anabel placing the head of his cock at the entrance of Anabel's soaking wet pussy.

"You ready Anabel?" asked Ash

"More than ready Ash." Anabel replied

Ash the pushed the head of his cock into Anabel causing them both to moan in pleasure. Ash kept going until he was completely sheathed in Anabel.

"Oh my god Ash, I've never been this full before." Anabel exclaimed as she could feel Ash's full length inside of her.

Ash then proceeded to get a rhythm going and soon marveled at how tight Anabel was.

"Fuck Anabel, your cunt is even tighter than May's." Ash groaned as he could feel the walls of Anabel clench around him.

"Oh god, I don't think I can hold it anymore Ash. I'M CUMMING!" yelled Anabel as she felt her orgasam rip through her body.

Anabel climaxing all over Ash's cock was enough to push him over the edge. Ash came filling up Anabel's cunt with his semen.

"Ash that was absolutely wonderful." Anabel said out of breath.

"Sure was,we should do this again sometime." Ash said as he lies next to Anabel

Both Ash and Anabel were completely exhuasted and were about to fall asleep until Ash remembered something.

"Oh shit!" Ash exclaimed as he jumped up and put on his clothes

"Ash what's wrong?" Anabel asked slightly worried.

"I forgot that Brock was making dinner. If there is one thing I hate it's missing a meal cooked by Brock." Ash said as he ran back towards May, Max and Brock were.

"Wow, he sure is unique" Anabel said as she slowly rose and put on her clothes.

/Next day after Ash beat Anabel/

"Congratuations Ash. I present you with the Ability Symbol." Anabel said as she handed Ash the frontier symbol.

"Thanks Anabel." Ash said as he accepted the symbol. "Yeah, I got the Ability Symbol."

"Well I didn't learn if he had any feelings for me but, I know I will see him again." Anabel thought to herself as she walked back inside the Battle Tower.

**End**

**A/N: I had serious writers block on this chapter. Once I got it started I just could not figure out where to go with this. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter so guys let me know what you think. R&R, message me any ideas you might have, etc...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash and his girls

By: Trainer1232

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Warning this is an M story**

**Chapter 5: Zoey**

It was late on the night after the Grand Festival ended and we find Zoey waiting by a bench outside the pokemon center before walking off.

"Where is he?" Zoey asked herself as she walked along. "He's going to pay if he makes me wait any longer."

"Hey beautiful, miss me?" asked a man who approached Zoey from behind.

"Where the fuck have you been? You were supposed to meet me before I left the center." Zoey said to the man.

"Sorry I got held up trying to get away from the others." relpied the man as he came closer.

"Well I'm glad you were able to make it." Zoey said as she wrapped her arms around the man and started a passoniate liplock.

Zoey and the man continued the heated kiss until the man pulled away for air.

"Well Zoe shall we head back so I can give you your prize for winning the Grand Festival?" asked the man.

"Of course Ash, I can't wait to see what you're going to do for me." said Zoey as she tried to imagine what Ash would give her.

"Well I promise you won't have to wait much longer Zoe." Ash told Zoey as the headed back towards the pokecenter.

Ash and Zoey had been dating for a couple months and Ash had promised Zoey a special prize if she won the Grand Festival. Zoey had fallen for Ash when she first met him at the Hearthome City contest. Zoey confessed her feelings for Ash after she meet up with them in Snowpoint City. Zoey was happy to find out that Ash also had feelings for her.

"Ash can I at least get a hint at what my prize is?" Zoey asked as Ash brought Zoey to a room in the pokecenter.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just keep your pants on." Ash said smirking at the last part of his reply.

Ash brought Zoey to a back room of the pokecenter and opened the door so that they could enter.

"Zoey start taking off your clothes." Ash said with an authoritive voice causing Zoey to shudder slightly.

"Ash what are you planning to do?" Zoey asked while she nervously took her orange jacket off along with her jeans and maroon top.

Soon Zoey was in just her white bra and matching panties. She turned around to see Ash completely naked. Zoey marveled at how built her boyfriend was and how toned his body was. Zoey started looking up and down Ash's body until one part in particular caught her eye.

"Wow Ash you're so big." Zoey said with a bit of drool coming out the side of her mouth.

"Well Zoey are you ready to receive your prize?" Ash asked Zoey as he started a heated kiss with his girlfriend.

"I'm a little nervous about it." Zoey said after breaking from the kiss.

"Let me help you relax and get more comfortable." Ash said as he started another kiss with Zoey.

As the kiss was going on Ash removed Zoey's bra and started to fondle her B cup breasts. Zoey moaned as pleasure went all over her body. After breaking from the kiss Ash started down Zoey's neck leaving a trail of kisses which earned louder moans from the young coordinator. Ash started to lick around the nipple of Zoey's breast causing even more pleasure to course through her body. Soon Ash noticed that a Zoey's panties were becoming wet.

"Looks like your ready." Ash said as he led Zoey to a bed and had her lay down.

"Ash be gentle, please." Zoey pleaded as Ash moved down her body until he reached her panites.

"Don't worry, you'll really enjoy this part." said Ash as he removed Zoey's panties revealing her moist slit which was completely shaven.

Ash then proceeded to lick her fold causing Zoey to jerk slightly at the contact of his tongue with her slit. As Ash continued Zoey started calming down and began to moan.

"I told you you'd enjoy it." Ash said as he kept licking up the jucies that were leaking from Zoey's slit.

"Oh Ash, lick me faster, deeper and harder." Zoey said as she felt her orgasam fast approaching.

Ash started to lick Zoey faster and pushed his tongue deeper into her pussy which was giving Zoey even more pleasure.

"Oh fuck Ash, I don't think I can last much longer." Zoey said as she tried to hold back her orgasam.

This caused Ash to speed up even more which was driving Zoey over the edge.

"Ash I'm cumming!" Zoey exclaimed as she felt her orgasam rip through her.

Ash swallowed as much of Zoey's jucies as he could with a good portion ending up on his face.

"Damn Zoe you taste awsome." Ash said as he rose up.

"Let me see." Zoey said as she scrapped off some of her jucies off of Ash's face and licked her finger's clean. "Your right Ash, I do taste awsome. Now that you've made me feel relaxed, let me do the same for you." said Zoey as she got on her knees and took Ash's semi hard member in her hand.

Zoey then took as much of Ash's cock into her mouth as she could. Zoey could feel Ash become harder in her mouth.

"Damn Zoe, your natural at this." Ash said as he was getting what he considered the best blowjob he'd ever gotten from any of the girls he's fucked.

At hearing this Zoey sped up causing Ash to moan in pure pleasure. Zoey was already feeling Ash's precum falling on her tongue and she liked the taste. Zoey took her hand and started to massage what wasn't in her mouth.

"Fuck Zoe if you keep that up I might not last much longer." Ash said as his pleasure increased.

Zoey then did something that surprised even Ash. Zoey relaxed her throat muscles and started to move further and further down Ash's shaft deepthroating him. Ash was in ecstasy as no girl he'd ever been with even tried to do what Zoey did. Zoey then began to massage Ash's cock with her throat muscles which was sending Ash over the edge.

"Fuck Zoe I'm cumming!" Ash exclaimed as he exploded in Zoey's mouth sending spurt after spurt of hot cum down her throat.

After Ash took his member out of Zoey's mouth she saw that he was still hard as a rock.

"Ash I want you to fuck me and fuck me now." Zoey almost demanded which Ash was more than happy to do.

"Zoey I think we'll both enjoy this next part." Ash said as he started to push his cock into Zoey. "Fuck Zoe your cunt is so tight." Ash said as he entered one of the tightest pussies he's ever fucked.

"Well Ash, I'm still a virgin." Zoey said which caused Ash to stop.

"You're sure you want to do this then?" Ash asked as he didn't want to force Zoey to do anything that she didn't really want to do.

"Yes Ash, I'm ready and I wanted my first time to be with the man I love." said Zoey.

Ash then continued to push into Zoey until he reached her barrier.

"This is going to hurt a lot Zoe so brace yourself." Ash said as he pulled out then shoved back in breaking Zoey's barrier.

"Oh fuck!" exclaimed Zoey as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

At seeing this Ash stopped and started to pull out. But before he could pull out completely Zoey wrapped her legs around him.

"I'm fine Ash, it's ok." said Zoey reassuring Ash that everything was okay.

Ash then started to push back into Zoey. Ash started to speed up as he got a rhythm going.

"Ash fuck me faster and harder!" Zoey yelled as she felt every move Ash made inside her.

"Fuck Zoe I'm going to cum soon." Ash said as he sped up and started to fuck Zoey harder.

"I'm going to cum soon to Ash." Zoey said as she felt pressure build up inside of her.

Both knew that the coming orgasam would be the biggest one that they ever experienced before.

"Let's come together Zoey." Ash said as he felt his balls tighten and he felt Zoey's vaginal wall clamp around his cock trying to milk his cock.

"I'm cumming!" both exclaimed as they reached climax simultaneously.

Ash shot his cum filling up Zoey and she loved the feeling of Ash's hot cum inside of her.

"Fuck Ash that was a great prize to recieve." Zoey said before falling asleep on the bed.

"It sure was." Ash said as he drifted off to sleep next to his girlfriend.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Ch.5 is complete. R&R and all the other stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ash and his girls

By: Trainer1232

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Warning this is an M story**

**Chapter 6: Cynthia**

Today we find Ash and the gang resting at a pokecenter after saving the whole Sinnoh region from complete and total destruction. Our heroes were relieved to rest after the eventful day they had at Mt. Coronet.

"Man I can't believe Cyrus was almost able to carry out his plan." said Dawn as she lay on the bed.

"Yeah but luckily we won't see him ever again." said Brock as he sits opposite of Dawn.

"I'm just glad I'll still be able to compete in the Sinnoh League." said Ash as he got up from a chair.

"Where you going Ash?" asked Dawn as she saw Ash get up.

"I'm just going out for some air Dawn. I'll be back later." Ash replied as he left the pokecenter

Ash left the pokecenter and walked down a path for awhile. He was walking at a slow pace until he heard footsteps that were not his own following him. He turned around and was surprised to see that the person behind him was none other than the Sinnoh champion Cynthia.

"Cynthia, why are you following me?" asked Ash as he approached the champion

"I just wanted to thank you again for your help today in stopping Cyrus from carring out his evil plan." replied Cynthia.

"Well it was nothing but, really you don't have to thank me." Ash said scratching the back of his head.

"I do and I want to show you my appreciation for your help more personally." said the champion in a seductive tone.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ash without a clue as to what Cynthia had in mind.

"Follow me and you'll find out." replied Cynthia as she turned and started walking down a different path.

Ash being curious followed the champion. They walked for several minutes down the path in silence until Ash decided to speak.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked breaking the silence between them.

"You'll see, we're almost there." Cynthia replied

Cynthia continued to lead Ash down the path until they reached a small cabin. Ash was beginning to wonder why Cynthia brought him to a cabin. To Ash the cabin seemed like any other cabin, but he'll soon learn that it's not where you are but what you do there. Ash was about to have a very pleasurable and memorable experience in this small cabin, he just didn't know it yet.

"Why did you bring me here Cynthia?" Ash asked still not having figured out what Cynthia planned to do.

"I brought you here because this is a special place Ash." Cynthia said to Ash. "Or at least it will become special for us." Cynthia thought to herself.

Cynthia then pulled out a key and unlocked the door to the cabin opening it. Cynthia led Ash inside and then closed and locked to door behind them. Ash was too busy looking around the cabin to notice that Cynthia had locked the door and began undressing.

"Ok Cynthia I give up, why are we in this..." Ash didn't finish his sentence because as he turned around he was greeted by Cynthia in nothing but her bra and panties.

Ash's jaw nearly hit the floor and a bit of blood began to drip from his nose. Cynthia began to walk towards Ash he B almost C cup breasts jiggling with every step she took.

"Ash I'm going to show you just how much I appreciate your help today." Cynthia said before she drew Ash into a liplock.

The kiss snapped Ash back to reality and he began kissing back intesifying the liplock. As the kiss continued Cynthia moved her hands down to Ash's pants and began unbuckling his pants. Ash broke the kiss so he could remove his clothes. As he did this Cynthia removed her bra completely revealing her breasts to Ash. Soon both trainers were in only their underwear.

"Wow Ash I would have never guessed that you were so muscular." Cynthia said as she observed Ash's body.

Cynthia's eyes traveled up and down Ash's body until one spot caught her attention. Ash had started to develop a bulge in his underwear from staring at Cynthia's body.

"Well it looks like you're ready to go." Cynthia said as she got on her knees infront of Ash and began taking his underwear off. Once she had taken his underwear off Cynthia was amazed at the size and length of Ash's manhood. "Wow Ash you're huge. I have never seen a cock this big before." Cynthia said as she gripped the fleshy pole in her hand.

Cynthia then licked the tip of the head finding the taste to be a bit salty but not entirely bad. Cynthia then took the head of Ash's cock into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down the shaft. Ash was starting to moan from the pleasure he was getting from Cynthia. Cynthia the began to massage Ash's balls earning another moan from the trainer.

"Fuck Cynthia, if you keep that up I might not last much longer." Ash said as his cock started to throb in Cynthia's mouth.

This cause Cynthia to speed up and move down Ash's shaft as far as she could stroking what wasn't in her mouth. Cynthia massaged Ash's balls more causing the him to go over the edge.

"Fuck Cynthia here I cum." Ash said as he shoved his dick further down Cynthia's throat shooting spurt after spurt of cum down her throat.

Cynthia took Ash's cock out of her mouth and a bit of cum shot from Ash's dick and landed on her cheek. Cynthia used her index finger and scooped the cum up and put her finger in her mouth. This time she took her time and decided that even though it was salty she like the taste of Ash's cum.

"Damn Cynthia that was great." Ash said as he sat next to Cynthia.

"That was nothing Ash, before the night is done you will know my true feelings." Cynthia said as she lay down on the floor.

This caused Ash to do a double take and make sure he heard her right.

"Your true feelings? What do you mean by that?" Ash asked

"You'll find out later Ash." Cynthia said realizing what she let slip.

"Fine, now where were we at? Oh that's right." Ash said as he started to move to Cynthia's pantie covered pussy.

Ash pulled down Cynthia's panites revealing her wet snatch with a neatly trimmed bush just above it. Ash lowered his head and he licked the folds of Cynthia's pussy causing her to moan slightly.

"Oh Ash that feels so good." Cynthia said as Ash started to lick with more vigor.

Ash licked and probed Cynthia's pussy with his tounge. Ash could feel her inner walls contrict around his tongue. Cynthia put her hands on the back of Ash's head and pushed him deeper into her pussy.

"Oh fuck Ash, I'm gonna cum soon." Cynthia said as she could feel the pressure building up inside of her. "I'm cumming!" Cynthia exclaimed as she felt the flood gates release and she came over Ash's face.

"You've got a nice taste Cynthia." Ash said as he scrapped some of her juices off his face and placed them in his mouth.

Ash then pulled Cynthia into another passionate liplock. Cynthia could taste herself on Ash's lips and she licked the taste of herself. Cynthia moved one of her hands down to Ash's cock and she began to stroke it and she could feel it harden in her hand.

"Ash I want you in me now." Cynthia said after breaking away from the kiss.

Cynthia then guided Ash's cock to her entrance and then Ash took over from there. Ash slowly pushed more and more of himself in until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Ash then started to fuck Cynthia at a slow but increasing pace.

"Oh god Ash, it's been a long while since I had a cock this big inside me." Cynthia said as she moaned in ecstasy.

"I can tell, your pussy is so fucking tight." Ash said as he was enjoying the tightest pussy he'd ever fucked.

"Ash fuck me harder, faster, and deeper." Cynthia said as waves of pleausre washed over her.

Ash didn't need to be told twice and he sped up his pace. Ash started to slam in and out of Cynthia causing both of them more pleasure. Both Ash and Cynthia could feel their orgasams coming and they knew it would be big.

"I'm gonna cum soon Cynthia." Ash said as he felt his balls tighten once again.

"Me too. Let's cum together Ash." Cynthia said as felt her release.

Cynthia cumming was enough to set Ash off and he came inside of Cynthia coating her womb in his seed. Ash pulled out still cumming and covered Cynthia's tits in a layer of semen.

"Fuck that was great Cynthia." Ash said panting. "Now I really know how much you appreicated my help today."

"I'm glad Ash. That was the best I've ever had." Cynthia said before she collapsed on the floor.

"Fuck I forgot to find out what she mean by 'her true feelings'. I guess I'll find out in the morning." Ash thought to himself before laying next to Cynthia and falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay with the chapter. I had writer's block and having final exams coming up in school didn't help either. Well R&R and all the other stuff. I'll post the next few chapters of the story on my profile in the beginning of June. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ash and his girls

By: Trainer1232

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Warning this is an M story**

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've seen the 5th movie. Forgive me if Biancas description isn't right.**

**Chapter 7: Bianca (Pokemon Heroes)**

All was well in the town of Altomare since the incidents that occurred. Everyone was resting safely knowing that Latios and Ash had saved the town. Well all but one person were resting tonight. Bianca was up and about in her room waiting for some one to show. Bianca was beginning to worry that the person she was waiting for wouldn't come. Suddenly she hears a knock at her door which she assumes is the person she has been waiting for.

"Ash there you are. I was beginning to worry." Bianca said as she let Ash into her room.

"Sorry but Misty wouldn't stop questioning me." Ash replied

"Fuck her Ash. Tonight you're all mine." Bianca said as she leaned towards Ash.

"I already have." Ash thought to himself as he was drawn into a kiss by Bianca.

The kiss lasted until both Ash and Bianca need air. After the got their breath back both started to take off their clothes and just tossed them to the side. As Bianca took off her green shirt her B cup breasts were revealed to Ash covered by nothing more than a see through white lace bra. Ash took off his blue jacket and black shirt revealing his bare chest to Bianca. Ash then reached out and began to grope Biancas breasts causing her some slight pleasure.

"Ash let's move to the bed before things really get started." said Bianca as she took Ash by the hands.

"Fine by me." replied Ash

Bianca then led Ash to a small bed and then things started to heat up between the two. Bianca and Ash had started another kiss and Ash was beginning to grope Bianca's breasts. As the two kissed and Ash groped her Bianca moved a hand down to Ash's crotch and began to feel the bulge growing in his underwear. Soon the last pieces of clothing were removed and Ash and Bianca were both completely naked. Bianca was admiring how toned Ash's body was and most of all his 7 inch dick. Ash on the other hand was admiring Bianca's hourglass figure and he could just make out a small patch of hair just above her wet snatch.

"Wow Ash I didn't think you were that huge." Bianca said as she wiped a bit of drool from her mouth.

"Let's get started." Ash said as he moved Bianca's head lower.

Bianca lowered her head until it was just next to Ash's cock. Bianca then stuck out her tongue and gave the head a lick. Finding the taste not completely unpleasent Bianca took the head of Ash's cock into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Ash began to moan slightly at this which caused Bianca to speed up. Ash then stopped Bianca and pulled her head up.

"I've got a great idea" Ash said as he lay back.

Bianca was able to make the connection and she positioned herself over Ash. Now Bianca's wet pussy was right in front of Ash's face. Ash stuck out his tongue and began to lick the outter lips of Bianca's pussy. Bianca then resumed the blowjob that she was giving Ash causing him to lick her faster.

"Oh Ash stick your tongue in me. Lick me faster and harder." Bianca said before moving her head back down.

Ash did as he was told and began to lick Bianca faster. When Ash stuck his tongue inside Bianca's pussy he could feel her walls constict against his tongue. Ash then took two fingers and plunged them into Bianca causing her to jerk back. Ash then began to pump his fingers in and out of Bianca causing her to moan. The vibrations from her moan were causing Ash so much pleasure that he almost came.

"Ash I don't think I can hold it anymore. I'm cumming!" Bianca said as she came all over Ash's fingers and face.

"Fuck Ash that was one of the best orgasams that I've ever had." Bianca said as she climbed off of Ash.

"Well I'm not done. Are you still able to continue?" asked Ash as Bianca lay next to him.

"Yeah I'm good. Just give me a sec." Bianca replied

After Bianca rested Ash positioned himself at her entrance. After getting the nod from Bianca Ash started to push his cock inside her.

"Fuck Bianca you've got one tight pussy." Ash said as he pushed further in.

"Ash your cock feels so good in me." Bianca said as she could feel every move Ash made.

Ash kept pushing in unitl he was fully sheathed inside of Bianca. Ash then began to thrust his cock in and out of Bianca at a slow speed.

"Ash enough of this slow shit. Fuck me faster and harder." Bianca said a little annoyed at the pace Ash was going.

"Fine you want it, you got it." Ash said as he started to slam into Bianca at a faster pace.

This increase in speed and force was causing Bianca to moan in pure ectasy. Ash could feel the warm wet vice that was Bianca's pussy constict around his cock.

"I'm going to...going to...CUM!" Bianca said as she reached her limit and came all over Ash's dick.

Bianca cumming was enough to set Ash off and he blew his load inside her. Ash pulled out his spent dick and it was covered in both of their cum.

"Come here Ash and I'll clean you up." Bianca said trying to recover from her orgasam.

Ash moved towards Bianca's head and put his cock in front of her mouth. Bianca then took Ash's cock into her mouth and began to suck him off. Bianca used her tongue to lick all around the shaft of Ash's penis causing him to harden once more.

"Damn Bianca that feels good." Ash was able to say through the pleasure

Bianca then did something that Ash didn't expect. Bianca tried to deepthroat him but only got about 5 inches in. She then used her throat muscles to massage Ash's cock causing him an insane amount of pleasure.

"Fuck Bianca I'm going to cum again." Ash said just before he blew his load inside Bianca's mouth.

Ash fell next to Bianca totally exhausted from the sex he just had.

"Well Ash I'm glad you decided to come." Bianca said also exhausted from the sex.

"I'm glad too." Ash said before both of the fell asleep.

**A/N: Well that it for this chapter. R&R and if you have any suggestions PM me. Check out my profile for the next group of chapters to come. Also check out the pole on my profile because I'm still not sure what shipping my next story should be. I'll keep the pole open until the end of June.**


End file.
